reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Josiah Trelawny
Josiah Trelawny is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2 and ''Red Dead Online''. History Background Trelawny was born in Cornwall, England - though he has no memory of it. He eventually emigrated to the United States. A conman who is also described as a conjurer and trickster, Trelawny joined Dutch van der Linde and his gang several years prior to 1899. He is known to abandon the gang at points, sometimes even for months on end, but always comes back. Trelawny, at some point, settled down in Saint Denis with a wife and two sons named Tarquin and Cornelius, but frequently disappeared and reappeared with them as well. Events of Red Dead Online Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Horseshoe Overlook chapter Trelawny is first encountered when he helps Arthur, Charles, and Javier rescue Sean from the Pinkertons at Blackwater. Along with Arthur and Javier, he assaults the bounty hunters holding Sean from the front. Ultimately, the mission is successful and Sean is rescued. Clemens Point Chapter Trelawny is next seen when Hosea, Dutch, and Arthur are riding after moving to the new camp location. He is seen locked up in the back of a jail-wagon, which is being pulled by Sheriff Leigh and Archibald. The two lawmen tell the gang that Trelawny committed an illegal gold prospecting operation, and is being taken to the Rhodes jail. Suddenly, several other criminals in the cart break free, forcing Arthur and Archibald to chase after them. After capturing the fugitives, the Sheriff lets Trelawny go because of Arthur's help. Following his release, Trelawny hides out in a trailer in the north of Rhodes. Charles and Arthur check on Trelawny and find that he has been taken by bounty hunters. The two track his trail to the woods, where they find two men - with his broken cane next to them. After killing the two, the pair venture over to the nearest farm, where they find more bounty hunters who have Trelawny captured. The pair then murder these men and bring Trelawny back to camp. Trelawny leads Arthur to the post office in Rhodes, whose clerk, Alden Carruthers, is willing to sell stagecoach robbery tips in exchange for two dollars a piece. The two rob a stagecoach together, after which Trelawny tells him he can pay for more tips from Alden, or from the clerk at Strawberry. Shady Belle Chapter Trelawny organizes the robbery of a riverboat, which is carrying a substantial amount of cash in its vault. He works to ensure that Javier gets the security job on the boat, and that Strauss gets the job of spying on Desmond Blythe's cards to aid Arthur. After Javier and Arthur get the money, he, along with the rest of the gang members, fight their way off the boat and swim to shore. After the money from the heist is shared around, he once again disappears. Beaver Hollow Chapter Once the gang starts falling apart, Trelawny packs his bags and quietly leaves for good after Arthur gives his blessing. Trelawny is sure to thank Arthur for being such a good friend. Personality A man with a cunning character, Trelawny is willing to do whatever it takes to save himself. Despite considering the Van der Linde gang to be friends, he is always looking out for himself, and his interests. He fashions himself as a flamboyant and sharp-tongued gentleman who is cordial towards just about everybody but isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. He's also capable of incredible magic tricks. He is not able to see his family often because of his job, but when he does, he makes it count with dinners and presents. He also manages to keep the criminal nature of his business a secret from them, referring to the camp as "the office" whenever they're around. An Englishman who has seemingly spent most of his life in the US, Trelawny's accent is best approximated to that of a prototype Transatlantic accent, a high-class combination of the base American and base British accents. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Americans at Rest" * "The First Shall Be the Last" * "The New South" * "Magicians for Sport" * "Friends in Very Low Places" * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "A Fine Night of Debauchery" * "The Fine Art of Conversation" ;Red Dead Online Trivia * Josiah heavily resembles the Strange Man in both appearance and attire. Their similarities entirely end there, however. * Josiah and Sean are the only members of the Van der Linde gang to appear in Red Dead Online. * His horse is named Gwydion, likely a reference to the Welsh trickster God of the same name. Gallery Josah Trelawny - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Artwork. Josiah_TrelawnyRDRII.jpg|Josiah Trelawny in game References }} it:Josiah Trelawny es:Josiah Trelawny Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online